In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, such cartons or carriers need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the packaging and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to provide multi-packs with a carrying handle for a user to carry the multi-pack and a dispenser or an access means for a user to remove the primary product containers from the multi-pack.
The present invention seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.